


Birthday Treat

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Best Friends, Chef Kuroo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi just wants to take his best friend (Sugawara) out for a fun birthday dinner but when the night takes a turn when the attention is put on Daichi. But where is the attention coming from, not Sugawara, so who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, it ended up a bit longer than expected but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Told from Daichi's perspective, even the narrative tends to fall more towards his perspective. Please tell me what you think, I love feedback. There are other characters mentioned, but lightly. They'll be sure to make a stronger appearance in my other stories if I get to write them. :)  
> This was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr of a girl's real life experience: http://truflebutter.tumblr.com/post/122860435036/robbowmans-robbowmans-my-sister-just-got-hit
> 
> (words in the parentheses are Daichi's thoughts)

Daichi had already called at least six different places trying to make a reservation, all of them saying such a short notice would not be possible. But there was no way he was letting that stop him even if he had to call a thousand restaurants he would do it. Anything for Suga…also anything to avoid Suga’s wrath. Sugawara Koushi has been Daichi’s best friend since they were kids and with his best friend’s birthday coming up, Daichi wanted to do something big. It wasn’t like him to be this disorganized but with all his work and exams piling up he let time get the best of him. He had promised Suga a nice dinner and damn it he would give him that, even if he had to make a deal with the devil. As Daichi seriously contemplated the occult option he heard a familiar ringing from his bed and he got up to grab his cell. Even without looking at the caller ID he knew it was Suga. 

“Tell me you aren’t still looking for reservations Sawamura Daichi.”

(shit full name crap crap crap)

“Well hello to you too Suga.” 

Daichi nervously laughed hoping to change the subject somehow, but he knew that wasn’t going to work.

“Yeah yeah hi, answer me Daichi.” 

Suga didn’t exactly sound angry but before he could stop himself Daichi found himself asking 

“Who told you that??”

(Shit I messed up)

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE STILL LOOKING?? ARE YOU AWARE THAT THERE ARE ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY??” 

Daichi cringed as he held his phone away from his ear. That was a stupid mistake but he deserved whatever Suga had to say. Before he could even answer Suga was already saying more.

“*sigh* I should’ve known, you’ve been swamped lately, do you need any help looking?”

He chuckled as he counted his blessings for having such an amazing best friend. But there was no way he was letting Suga plan his own birthday dinner besides he would never hear the end of it if he actually took Suga up on his offer.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I already found a place, have some more faith in your best friend sheesh Suga.”

(please don’t call me out on my bluff, please don’t call me out on my bluff…)

“Oh. Wait really? Did you really find a place?? What’s the name of this place then, and don’t you dare say it’s a surprise.”

“Suga please, I found a place. What fun would it be if I just told you the name? It IS supposed to be a surprise.”

(Come on work with me here, come on come on)

“Ok ok you’re right, well I’m glad you did because I’m really excited for Friday! See you then!”

Daichi felt like he was hit by a wave of relief as he threw his phone back on his bed. He needed to get it together and fast, he needed to make his lie a truth and fast. As he looked back at his laptop hoping for some kind of heaven sent help his phone beeped with a message.

Tanaka: I’M SO SORRY IM SO SORRY!! I DIDN’T MEAN TO TELL SUGAWARA-KUN. NOYA AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT GIFTS AND SUGAWARA-KUN HAPPENED TO OVER HEAR US WHEN WE BROUGHT UP THE DINNER AND HOW YOU WERE STUCK!!

(I should’ve known it was one of them. Gotta make sure to make Tanaka and Noya run laps at the next practice.)

Tanaka: If you’re still looking I actually know a nice place, my sister knows people who work there so she might be able to talk to them for you?

Daichi couldn’t believe his eyes. Was Tanaka really the buzz headed angel he had been looking for?? 

(Maybe I won’t make him run THAT many laps)

Sawamura: Thanks man! What’s the name and number, I’ll try calling them myself first. Oh and don’t worry I’ll be getting you guys back for this…

He didn’t waste any time once Tanaka sent him the number and immediately called. As the phone rang he typed in the name to look the place up. It wasn’t too far and it had great reviews, hopefully they would have a table open. As Daichi was lost in his thoughts someone answered the call.

“Thank you for calling The Black Cat, may I help you?”

30 minutes later and Daichi flopped on his bed with his laptop. With reservations set he can now focus on all his other work. As he looked over at his pile of work on his desk he had to wonder how he ended up in a position where being able to do his work sounded more fun than calling restaurants. 

(Anything better than an angry Suga that’s for sure. The Black Cat…well I hope it’s good.)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi looked around as he held the door open for Suga. The days passed quickly until he found himself picking up Suga. As his friend stepped in the two of them took in the cozy foyer of the restaurant. 

“Wow this places looks nice, well done Daichi.” 

Pleased to hear his best friend at least liked how it looked, Daichi made eye contact with the man behind the podium and stepped up. After giving his name they were seated at their table. He looked over at his friend to see that he looked worried about something.

“What’s wrong do you not like it?”

“No no it’s nice it’s just, aren’t you worried someone will misunderstand? We are two guys eating dinner at a nice restaurant..”

“OH. Don’t worry about that. Who cares what other people think, it’s my best friend’s birthday and I wanted to treat him. Besides, you’re not my type.” 

“Hey!” Suga gave him a hard kick under the table as they both laughed. So far everything seemed to be going fine. They opened up their menus to get to the best part of the night in Daichi’s opinion, the food.

After an amazing appetizer and entrée Suga sat back in his chair with a huge sigh.

“Oh man I’m stuffed, that was absolutely delicious. The chef should definitely hear our compliments.” 

“Mhm that’s for sure but you can’t be full yet. We still have dessert to eat!”

“Not everyone has a black hole stomach like you!”

“So you don’t want to share a slice of chocolate cheesecake drizzled with a raspberry sauce?”

(That’s right Suga hook line and sinker. You can never resist your sweet tooth.)

As he chuckled to himself a waiter appeared at their table. 

“Sorry to disturb but the chef wanted to give you this. Oh and he wanted me to say ‘I’m jealous of your date, wish I was having dinner with someone as cute as you’, please enjoy.”

The waiter put the plate down in front of Daichi with a big grin on his face. Daichi looked down at the beautiful dessert and back up at the waiter. 

(Wait what-wait, what?? WHAT?? WAIT-)

The waiter still had a big grin on his, and as he started to walk away Suga yelled out:

“Tell the chef he should come out here and call my friend cute to his face. Oh and it’s not a date.” 

Suga winked afterwards and if Daichi wasn’t so shocked by the plate in front of him, he would have laughed as the waiter went red and tripped on his way back to the kitchen. He was still staring down at the plate he heard Suga clear his throat. He saw him pick up a fork and dig into the dessert as if it was nothing. He looked at Suga with what he hoped was the most incredulous face he could make. Suga looked back at him with his usual “innocent” face. The one that made everyone believe he was a calm sweetheart but Daichi knew the truth underneath it. Suga was repressing a huge smirk as he chuckled at Daichi’s expression.

“I’d love to know what you’re thinking” He said as he took another spoonful from the plate.

(ME? WAIT THE CHEF? WAIT ME?? CUTE?? ME????)

“Uh…what just happened? Suga would you please stop eating that!!” 

(WHAT JUST HAPPENED? HOW IS HE STILL EATING THAT? He better save me some)

Suga kept laughing and shook his head.

“Chef thinks you’re cute, sent you a dessert, what are you confused about? I kind of want to see this guy I mean he can make magic this tastes amazing!”

(Can you please stop eating that for a second?)

“How can he think I’m cute? Do you think he meant to hit on you but the waiter messed up? There’s no way it’s me he thinks is cute??” 

(….Did I just say that out loud? I WAS SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT)

Suga had stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, but as he was opening his mouth probably to sternly correct his friend a familiar face interrupted them. The waiter had returned but this time with a friend, another waiter. This one was a shorter with blond hair and dark roots. He seemed to be standing further back than the other waiter but was also holding a plate. They put them both down and said the chef was sending them as thanks but this time for Suga. Suga couldn’t have been happier and began to talk to the waiters about why the chef still hadn’t come out. Daichi just looked around, there had to be cameras somewhere because he must be on a prank show right now. Daichi realized someone had been staring at him all this time and he looks over at the smaller waiter. Now that he was looking closer he seemed close to their age.

(I wonder if he’s going to dye his roots? I wonder if he’ll stop staring at me?!!)

While lost in his thoughts the shorter waiter had made his way closer to Daichi and tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. He leaned down and in a quiet voice told him:

“The cannoli is specifically for you. My friend asked me to make some gross joke with it but it’s cheesy and I’m definitely not like him-“ He glanced over at the one chatting up Suga, “anyways I hope you like it, he did make it for you.” Before he could walk away Daichi grabbed his arm, which clearly startled him but he needed some answers from this bizarre situation.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you but, your friend, can I at least know his name? He really doesn’t need to do all this. Can I at least know your name?” 

The waiter looked at Daichi for a bit longer until he said:

“My name is Kozume Kenma, the guy whose name you really want is Kuroo, and well it isn’t really need but more so that he wants to do this.” With just that quick message Kozume-kun walked away from Daichi and seemed to be walking back to the kitchen. Daichi couldn’t help but stare because he has a name but he wished he could put a face to it. Suga seemed to have become close to the other waiter who was also about to leave before he turned back and said to Daichi:

“My friend, the chef, he’s a cool guy. He’s good at a bunch of stuff not just cooking, oh and the cannoli is for you because you seem sweeter than a cannoli! Had to say that last bit!” With a quick grin he was running back to the kitchen. Suga chuckled and this time Daichi couldn’t help but smile too. Suga told him that the other waiter’s name was Bokuto and that most of their talk was about the chef and how great he is. Suga couldn’t stop smiling the entire time and wouldn’t stop talking about how cute this all was. Daichi couldn’t help but notice Bokuto-kun and Kenma-kun run around the restaurant as they tended to other people there. At first Daichi didn’t want the night to end because he wanted Suga to have fun but now he didn’t want it to end for another reason.

(I wonder if this chef is as cute as all these desserts)

As they finished up their desserts they began to get ready to leave. Daichi got up to go pay for the bill and quite reluctantly at that. No matter how hard he tried he could never really get a look into the kitchen to see what this admirer looked like. At this point of the night with all the cute facts the chef’s friends kept dropping by with Daichi was definitely interested and he hasn’t even seen the guy yet. As he chuckled to himself Suga came to his side and asked if he was ready. Once they were outside Suga turned to him and said:

“You really want to end it like that? Don’t try to act like you didn’t spend the night trying to see what he looked like. Go back in there!” 

Honestly his best friend always said the right things, as Suga laughed while walking back to the car Daichi turned to go back in. He turned right into someone. As he tried to catch himself he felt a hand wrap around his waist and found himself looking at quite a tall (very cute) guy.

(If the chef looks at least half as cute as this guy then-wait is that a white jacket?? IS THAT A WHITE CHEF’S JACKET??)

After straightening himself he apologized to the young man who was looking at him with a sheepish look. Before Daichi could even say anymore the man in front of him started talking.

“I just couldn’t let you walk out without at least one more dessert. Sorry for the late introduction but I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, the chef admirer.” 

(Holy shit his voice, holy shit his face)

“I was actually coming back in for you” Daichi finally muttered out, “Kuroo-kun, nice to finally put a face to the name. Thank you for all the desserts and the compliments.”

Kuroo got a bit red but Daichi couldn’t tell for sure because it was night and dark outside, but he could definitely see the guy was smiling down at him. 

“Please, call me Kuroo, and it was my pleasure” Kuroo smirked,

(good lord was that his smirk, holy hell pull it together Daichi)

“If this isn’t too forward” Kuroo continued, “I was wondering if you-“ Before he could finished Daichi blurted out:

“Would you like to go out sometime? I-I-Well I can’t help but feel robbed of the chance to return your sweet words.”

(Where did that confidence come from?? Is he going to say no?? Oh god that was so embarrassing)

Kuroo looked shocked but laughed and said he would love to. He handed him the dessert and Daichi definitely didn’t miss the spark he felt when their hands touched. As Daichi wrote down his number for Kuroo he looked down at the dessert box and saw a number iced onto the top of the cake. 

(Oh this guy is smooth)

When Daichi pointed out the icing, Kuroo laughed and looked down at Daichi with a look that showed made Daichi feel like the chef wasn’t just all sweets. As they parted ways Daichi couldn’t help but feel excited about the date.

(It may be Suga’s birthday but I might have just gotten the best gift)


End file.
